


Fic/ Au ideas or drabbles dump?

by yoongshizi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongshizi/pseuds/yoongshizi
Summary: Basically a bunch of fic ideas because I have too many ideas. If you would like to see one of these coming to life, do drop a comment uwu+ Warning not really, I'm a huge Jisung centric hoe so best know most of it are Jisung related pairs
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Shii here, I'm basically dumping all my drabbles, ideas and stuffs that didn't make it for a fic or work in progress huhu that I might not finish anytime soon.


	2. Minsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst/ Reincarnation???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my twitter!

Everyday without a miss, Minho will text his deceased boyfriend. For him, it's sort of a coping mechanism. On Ji's fifth death anniversary, Minho texted him and received a reply.

Is this a joke? Minho smash his phone and scream in agony.

Is someone playing tricks with him? He can't bear it. But what if... What if Jisung isn't dead? No one found his body. They held a funeral but nothing was inside the coffin. Not even a corpse.

-  
-

Initially I plan this to be some sort of reincarnation? However I discussed an idea with a fellow close friend of mine! And there's a mystery behind Jisung's "Death".


End file.
